


FBI Agents

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Learning Curve [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	FBI Agents

“Agents Jones and Freedman.” The school secretary looked up to see two very handsome men looking at her. One with short blonde hair and piercing greens eyes. The other with longer brown hair and hazel eyes. The blonde one was the one to speak. They both put away their badges.

She smiled. “What can I help you gentleman with?” She was in her mid-forties, and not unattractive.

The blonde smiled back. “We’d like to talk to one of your students, she may have information on a case we’re working and not know it.”

“What’s the name?” She asked, moving her eyes to the computer.

“Julianne.” The other agent spoke. “We didn’t get her last name, she’s about 9.”

She nodded after typing. “Julianne Winchester.” She printed out an information sheet. “4th grade, she’s in class right now. Make your way to room 505. It’s mainly used for detentions. I’ll have someone escort her there for you.”

* * *

Dean was sitting partially on the table and Sam was standing, hands in his pockets. It seemed like they were waiting for ever. “How long does it take to find a 4th grader?” Dean groaned.

Sam shrugged. “Maybe they were taking a test?” How would he know.

Hearing a knock on the door, they both looked over. “Sirs, can you come with me?” An older man motioned for them to follow. As they walked out of the room, he sighed. “I’m principle Hanks.” He introduced himself. “It seems that Miss Winchester never showed up today.”

“Excuse me?” Dean asked. “We were just told that she was in class.”

“School just started, agent. Attendance isn’t turn in until between first and second periods here.” He explained. “We try to limit having people in the halls during class. Our classroom doors lock during class. You can get out, but you need to be buzzed in, or have an ID.” He held up his own that had a black strip on the back. “That sheet should have her address on it.” He told them.

* * *

They jogged down the front steps of the school, Sam with a worried look, and Dean looking annoyed. “What are the chances that I talk to her last night, and she vanishes?” Sam asked.

“Maybe she’s home sick? We’ll head to her apartment, talk to her, and be on our way.” He shrugged.

“You’re concern for her is touching.”

“Hey, I don’t have a kid, Sam. Never have, never will. I don’t care what this kid says.” Dean stopped Sam. “How do we know this isn’t another damn ploy by Crowley?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “ _Crowley_?” He asked, dumbfounded. “Using a 4th grader who looks a lot like you…for what?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know what goes on in that head of his!” Dean snapped. “Let’s go.” His tone made it clear he was done talking about it. Sam rolled his eyes as they slid into the car.

* * *

The side of Dean’s fist pounded on the apartment door for what seemed to be the 10th time when a neighbor opened the door. “Can I help you gentleman?” It was an elderly lady who made Sam want to hug her and listen to stories about the ‘good old days’.

“Yeah, we’re looking for Julianne.” Sam explained, holding up his badge.

“Oh, she’s at school, dear.” She smiled. “Not too far from here.” With that, she shut the door.

Sam sighed and looked over at his brother. “Still think she’s sick?”

Dean groaned. “Maybe she’s playing hookey?” He suggested. “Are there any arcades around here?”

“You want to spend the day looking for a kid you thought was sick, and now you think is playing hookey? I figured you’d call it a day, go get a burger and watch bad daytime television and make me look.”

“Shut up. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

* * *

“That was the 5th place on our list. What’s next?” Dean asked, sighing.

Sam looked over the list. “There’s a park about half a mile from here. Has woods on one side. Might be worth looking at.”

“Great. Looking for a missing kid, at a park near woods. That doesn’t sound like the start of a true crime at all.”


End file.
